Обмен шприцев
thumb|Пункт обмена шприцев в городе [[Сиэтл, штат Вашингтон]] Обмен шприцев (называется также «обмен игл» от ) — практика бесплатной раздачи новых шприцев (иногда — других средств, которые используют при введении наркотика) взамен использованных. Осуществляется в специально организованных пунктах, сопровождается предоставлением информации о сохранении здоровья, о том, где можно сдать анализ на ВИЧ и гепатиты, встречами групп взаимопомощи и другими мерами, призванными сохранить здоровье людей, принимающих наркотики и замедлить распространение инфекций, передающихся через совместное использование игл. Многие пункты настаивают именно на обмене использованных шприцев на новые, чтобы не увеличивать круг потребителей наркотиков. По опыту США известно, что значительная часть случаев передачи ВИЧ, гепатитов B и C происходит при повторном использовании игл. Множество проведенных исследований подтверждают эффективность обмена шприцев в снижении этого количества. Bastos, FI. and Strathdee, SA. (2000) Evaluating effectiveness of syringe exchange programs: current issues and future prospects. Social Science & Medicine 51:1771-1782 Rich, Joseph D., Michelle McKenzie, Grace E. Macalino, Lynn E.Taylor, Stephanie Sanford-Colby, Francis Wolf, Susan McNamara, Meenakshi Mehrotra and Michael D. Stein (2004) A Syringe prescription program to prevent infectious disease and improve health of injection drug users. Journal of Urban Health: Bulletin of the New York Academy of Medicine 81:122-134Des Jarlais, Don C., Courtney McKnight, and Judith Milliken. 2004. "Public Funding of US Syringe Exchange Programs. Journal of Urban Health: Bulletin of the New York Academy of Medicine 81:118-121,Lurie, P., and Drucker, E. (1997). An opportunity lost: HIV infections associated with lack of a national needle exchange program in the USA. The Lancet''349:604-608.Drucker, E., Lurie, P., Wodak, A., and Alcabes, P. (1998). Measuring harm reduction: the effects of needle and syringe exchange programs and methadone maintenance on the ecology of HIV. ''AIDS 12:S217-230Des Jarlais, D., Marmor M., Paone, D., Titus, S., Shi, Q., Perlis, T., Jose, B., and Friedman, S. (1996). HIV incidence among injection drug users in New York City syringe exchange programs. The Lancet 348:987-991.. Кроме снижения риска передачи, такие пункты обмена могут обучать посетителей основам нераспространяющего поведения, направлять для сдачи анализов в медицинские лаборатории и клиники для лечения от зависимости, собирать статистику о поведении и количестве наркозависимых. Пункты обмена могут быть отдельными, встроенными в учреждение (аптеку, неправительственные организации по борьбе со СПИДом) или передвижными (внутри специально оборудованного автобуса). Кроме того, вместо собственно шприцев могут выдаваться средства для их дезинфекции. История возникновения thumb|Чистые шприцы Следы такой практики были замечены еще в 70-е годы XX в. в неформальных сообществах крупных городов. Вероятно, с тех пор идея несколько раз была заново изобретена в разных точках планеты. Первый официальный обмен был открыт частным аптекарем в Шотландии в 1982—1984 гг.World Health Organization (2004) Effectiveness of Sterile Needle and Syringe Programming in Reducing HIV/AIDS Among Injecting Drug Users, World Health Organization, Geneva. Государственные программы появились примерно в первой половине-середине 80-х. Голландская программа, например, была продиктована всплеском случаев заражения гепатитом B, но быстрое распространение ВИЧ подстегнуло их продолжение. Исследование практики обмена шприцев в Австралии показало резкое снижение случаев передачи ВИЧ через иглыDolan, K, et al. (2005) Needle and Syringe Programs: A Review of the Evidence, Australian Government Department of Health and Aging, Canberra.. В результате были расширены: географическое присутствие программы, часы работы и появились даже автоматы для обмена шприцев. Страны, где существует обмен * Австралия * Бразилия * Канада * Нидерланды * Новая Зеландия * Португалия * Испания * Швейцария * Великобритания * Иран * США * Россия (кроме Москвы) * Сербия * Польша * Румыния * Венгрия * Украина * Литва * Латвия * Эстония и т. д. Критика Практика обмена шприцев вызывает яростную критику оппонентов. По их мнению, она приносит вред обществу: * ослабляет настрой против наркотиков; * способствует распространению наркомании; * привлекает криминальные структуры; * привлекает наркоманов со всего города, ухудшает репутацию района; * приводит к скоплению грязных шприцев вокруг пунктов обмена; * вместо кардинального решения проблемы наркомании дает поблажки наркозависимым, укрепляет сообщество наркоманов. См. также * Наркомания * Зависимость *Снижение вреда Примечания Ссылки *Обмен шприцев сберегает здоровье наркоманов. Сайт "MED-новости" со ссылкой на журнал Journal of Acquired Immune Deficiency Syndromes. Категория:Наркомания Категория:Благотворительные организации Категория:Общественные организации